Ryonami (Continuum-59343921)
Ryonami --17, Valued friend and assistant to Nabiki Personality It is not for nothing that Ryonami is Nabiki’s understudy. The girl tends to think very much the same way Nabiki had before she came to Nerima. History Ryonami was forced to become Shokti Yusura’s errand girl because she had to pay off her gambling debts. So when Nabiki requested a meeting with Shokti Ryonami was ordered to act as her guide. After Nabiki took down Shokti’s operation Ryonami was sure she would be killed until Nabiki calmed her down. She then agreed to become her new lieutenant. While Nabiki was trapped in her cursed form due to the Cat Tongue Kanade filled in for her as Ryonami was unaware of the curse. So when Shampoo suddenly became ill she had Ryonami give Ranma a note explaining what happened. She ended up making a lot of money during the Charlotte Cup. When the Road Ronin attacked Furikan High Ryonami ended up being shot in the shoulder. When Nabiki found her she was able to keep her calm and focused. She ended up being watched over by Gosunkugi who bandaged her shoulder and went to the hospital with her. That night Ryonami was kidnapped by Road Warrior gang members for the occasion of keeping their Master company. Despite her ordeal Ryonami stayed defiant even spitting in his face in an attempt to keep her dignity. Chained and helpless weak from her injuries and barely recovered from the hospital bed that she had been stolen out from, she prayed that Nabiki would save her. Upon arriving at the battle the Ronin pulled the chained Ryonami out hoping to goad Nabiki but when the later turned it back around on him she used that opportunity to grab Ryonami and escape. During their escape despite her panic Ryonami was bouncy in her enthusiasm at being rescued by her dream idol. After she was back she was visited by Nabiki by this point Ryonami had figured out her duel nature. Disgusted at being so weak Ryonami was happy when Nabiki offered to train her. After learning about Guile Ryonami went to tell Nabiki finding her at the restaurant just after she confronted Hinako. Since Nabiki and the other’s left Shampoo has been running it in her place with the help of Natsumi and Kurumi. Natsume proved to be a grueling task master never satisfied with Ryonami’s performance. Eventually she was saved by the arrival of Nabiki When Nabiki asked her to find any information she could on Beatrice Daitokuji and Aiko Managi Ryonami made some inquiries at Graviton while having Gosunkugi do a Net search. Ryonami was surprised at just how much destruction the two had caused at Graviton High which added up in the billions of yen. Upon giving her a hard copy of the in for Gosunugi asked her out on a date which she accepted When Ryonami tried to rush to Nabiki’s aid when Typhoon went on a rampage after seeing Aiko Gosunkugi held her back only letting her go once everything was settled down. Then followed her to the side of Nabiki. After Typhoon grabbed Ukyo and ran off Ryonami finally got the courage to step forward, and give Nabiki the info she found with Gosunkugi hovering close nearby like an owl ready to spook at any moment. Due to all the men deployed by Frank it took awhile for her and Gosunkugi to get back to Nabiki to give her the rest of the info they gathered on Beiko and Aiko. However he quickly explained that they were just there for containment. When Gojira and Typhoon finally started fighting impressed Ryonami Nabiki when she expressed frustration at the fact that she didn’t have enough time to sell tickets or take bring her camera. After Artemis was dealt with they joined the others in heading towards the hospital after Shampoo went into labor. As they were waiting for Shampoo to give birth to Lylac Gosunkugi surprised Ryonami by wondering how Ranma was dealing with everything. After a small argument he admitted that he like most of the other guys in the school envied Ranma. Ryonami assured him that that he had nothing to be envied of and was surprised again when Gosunkugi commented on her attractiveness When Kuno came to the dojo stating that he had gotten them a meeting with a professional ratings board who could give their official stamp of approval to the Tendo dojo so that its students might be recognized in official competitions. Nabiki who was planning on going away on a family outing-slash-training mission told Natsume and Kurume that they could have the honor of representing their school. As assistant Instructor Natsume demanded a high level of performance from the class of fifteen advanced students she was instructing leaving her with little tolerance or patience with any student whom she regarded as a "slacker much to the approval of those watching. Among those advanced students was Ryonami who found herself wishing that Nabiki was teaching given Natsume once again playing the role of the "slave driver" to the hilt. Natsume still had a long way to come before Ryonami would give her high marks as a fair and equitable trainer. The three masters Itabashi Himura, Natsura Ikari, and Rumigo Takare were about to make a favorable decision in regard to the dojo and the effectiveness in its training of its students when Happosai returned to the dojo. The fact that the founder of the school was not only still alive but hanging around the dojo alarmed the three. Luckily Natsume and Kurumi were quick to dispatch Happosai impressing the three even more. After informing Nabiki about Ryoga building a house in thirty minutes Ryonami was worried by how much Nabiki was training but the sense of anger from her as the idea was to defeat Ranma and marry him, not pulverize him or beat him to a bloody pulp. Though Nabiki assured her that it wouldn’t go that far Ryonami could easily see that she was being manipulated by Cologne which could only spell trouble for the relationship of Saotome and Tendo, with radical implications for the future. Using her skills Ryonami invited everyone she new to the match even Saki who had changed her address. During the preliminaries she worked crowd, along with her assistants and factors, guaranteeing an added level of excitement with the betting pools. When Ryonami accidently let slip to Kodachi, Keiko and Akane that Beiko was keeping tabs on Ranma and Nabiki’s honeymoon they strong armed her into going to her and Aiko’s house to confirm it. Kodachi and Keiko apologized and where going to return later when it became clear that they two were in the middle of something but Beiko invited them to stay. Needless to say the four were surprised at how enthusiastic Ranma was though Keiko made sure to ask if Beiko was recording. After promising everyone a copy Beiko explained her cleverly designed spy camera. Then turn to the even more impressive sight of Ukyo, Perfume and Shampoo. Like before seeing the couples go at it aroused the group so while Akane and went at it Keiko initiating Ryonami into the joys of sensual contact. However they were interrupted this time by Ryoga arriving Everyone was on the verge of total and complete mutually assured stimulation when a light flashed on the monitor screen. Checking on it Beiko saw that an etheric disturbance which looked like a roving patch of fog was interfering with her remote units. Keiko was quick to realize that it was Lao following Nabiki and the others. While Kodachi decided to get off the stunned Ryoga to join Aiko and Beiko Akane decided to stay put as she explained to Aiko who Madam Lao was. They became worried that Lao was their to try and kidnap Nabiki however Keiko doubted that she would do it in such a a high-handed manner. Especially since Frank had already warned her against. More pressing concers came about when Beiko detected a submarine following after Lao. With no way to contact their friends Keiko called Lao to tell her that she was being followed. Keiko was told by one of the crewman that they were all rescued long with nearly all of the passengers and were now on board the POJ as guests of Lao. While Keiko were fine with this arrangement Akane was freaked out that Nabiki and the others were in the hands of a pirate. Kodachi was willing to give Lao the benefit of the doubt given all that she had done for her Ryoga and Ryonami wasn’t sure as a cruise liner seem like to big of an opportunity to pass up. Beiko assured everyone that while she couldn’t get a solid reading due to the POJ’s magic field her probes had crossover to the ship. With that knowledge Aiko called her sister Martha from her dad’s first marriage for help rescuing their friends. After contacting her Aiko warned Beiko not to be to overt about their marriage as Martha was a fundamentalist conservative. Keiko quickly reminded her of their recent activities but by then it was too late as Martha was already there dressed in a surprisingly action oriented costume that bore the family emblem of the House of El. While surprised that Aiko and all her friends were naked Martha focused more on the fact that she was pregnant and asked where her husband was and why she wasn’t invited to the wedding. Fortunately Beiko was able to dodge the question and focus attention back on their friends. Stating that she’ll get an explanation later Martha left to rescue Nabiki and the others. With that Done Aiko asked Beiko to come up with an explination for what they were doing. Kodachi asked Aiko why Martha was able to fly while she couldn’t something Aiko has been wondering her whole life. Figuring that it had something to do with the God part of her family tree. When she explained that full blooded Kryptonians are pretty much invulnerable to everything except Kryptonite and Magic Ryonami remembered that Lao’s ship was chock full of magic and Lao herself is virtually a wizard when she's inside it. Realizing her mistake Aiko tried to contact her sister to warn her. As Aiko fretted over the fact that she accidentally had sent her sister to a lair full of magic. The others tried to calm her down by asking her more about her family and the history of Krypton. Aiko was finally brought out of her panic when Keiko was finally able to get in contact with Lao. Lao eased everyones worries by fears by confirming that Nabiki and the others were on her ship and safe. After Keiko assured Lao that she would never believe that Lao would fire on the ship she was forced to admit how Beiko had been spying on them. Taking the phone Beiko merely expressed her and everyone else’s concern about what Lao would do with their friends. After answers that she would drop them off at their original destination Lao dropped a bombshell that Ukyo had gone into labor. Aiko finally got tired of everyone exchanging pleasantries took the phone and warned her that Power Woman was coming to stop her. Lao who instantly realize that she was talking about her older sister was interested and bid farewell. Ryonami was the first to ask Aiko about her family wondering about the fact that Martha’s mother was human. Aiko went on to explain how her father met his first wife Lois Kent who died of heart failure she didn’t fully know the details as even after all these years her father couldn’t bring himself to talk about it. As well as her mothers relationship with the soldier Steve Trevor her three other older sibling Jonathan who died in battle, Clark Kent Jr who was an eco-terrorist and Hippolyta. While she had heard all of this before Beatrice was still amazed to think of what a heroic dynasty Aiko hailed from, whereas she, had a somewhat less illustrious ancestor in her pedigree, one who was the arch-foe of Aiko’s father. Aiko admitted that her Dad's still pretty stunned at the thought of her having B-Ko’s baby. Akane suggested that they call Clark Jr but he was trying to avoid getting his father tangled up in his politics so she didn’t really know how to get in touch with him. She then went on to explain how she and her family moved to Japan. Beiko also explained her family came to Japan as well. Bringing the conversation back on track Keiko asked what Martha was likely to do upon meeting up with Lao. Aiko wasn’t really sure as Martha was kind of opinionated about some things, and if this Lao character is even half as over the top as she was told things could get dicey. Seconds later Martha called to the surprise of everyone. Aiko quickly asked how she was doing and was worried when Martha said she was fine and called her little Cherry Blossom which she hadn’t done in years. Keiko exchanged looks with Kodachi and Akane, and the equally stunned Ryoga when Martha said that she was currently with Lao. Beiko asked about their friends causing an argument between the two sisters when Martha called them out on the fact that they never told her what their friends looked like. Aiko quickly reminded her that she left before they could. Beiko stopped it by asking why Lao hadn’t told her. With the jig up Lao admitted that she did know that Martha was coming and that he Saotome and Tendo clan were there but otherwise engaged at the moment. Lao told her that she had done nothing to them which she was about to reply to Keiko when she heard a sound and said goodbye to Aiko to go investigate it. And---ever-so-faintly over the intercom---the teenagers crowded around Beatrice's console could hear the sound of Madam Lao sighing... As they spent all night worrying over her sister Aiko and Biko didn’t sleep all well as did the others though that was for more carnal reasons as discovered when she went to check if they were up. Aiko didn’t know weather to be appalled or merely outraged when she explained that she was trying to take Akane’s mind off of her sister. Later when Aiko came back to inform her that Kasumi had arrived to check on her Akane quickly got dressed and Kodachi quickly followed leaving Keiko and Ryonami, tied up in the same sixty-nine position. Beatrice convinced Aiko that it would be best to use her mothers plane. So after taking he to her parents secret underground hideout it took Beatrice all of four-point-three minutes just to figure out how the plane worked, and slightly less than half that again to mentally master the recognition code it used in order to verify the qualifications of the pilot. Kodachi Akane Keiko and Ryoga insisted on coming as well and since the plane only seated two Akane Keiko and Ryoga were forced to remain tied up as they made their way to Lao’s ship. The fact that Nabiki, had been missing for well over a good forty-eight hours and in the clutches of Lao was driving Ryonami to distraction. Sitting as she was at the monitor screen inside Alison and Beatrice's apartment, she had been monitoring the satellite relays as instructed, only to see their signal disappear off the screen, when Beiko-san had last reported. That was enough to make Ryonami cross her toes and fingers, hoping that the rest of her friends had not all wound up casualties of Madam Lao's insatiable lust. Ryonami hed been given the number to the Justice League satellite by Aiko and told to call in case she didn’t hear from them and after a few hours she began to worry and got in contact with Jon'n Jonz. It was obvious that the girl was nervous so Jon'n attempted to calm her down so that she could explain what was going on. Ryonami explained that she was calling on behalf of Alison Managi, but now that she had calmed down she felt that she may have jumped the gun as the deadline they gave her hadn’t elapsed yet. After establishing that she knew who Alison’s parents were he asked her to at least state the nature of the almost-emergency so that he could tell her parents why she was so concerned. Ryonami however wanted to wait until she was sure there was an actual emergency so broke the connection. Ryonami fretted as she stared at the phone that she had just set back on its cradle, wondering if she had done the right thing by using that number, and shaking a bit from the simple awe of having placed a call to the people she knew would be receiving her on the other end. Being something of an Otaku at heart, she naturally had big eyes at the thought of actually meeting some of her favorite heroes in person, even if only in a casual, matter-of-fact kind of way. Ryonami was startled out of a light nap by the arrival of Clark and Diana. Inviting them inside she made a hasty explanation of the events of the past day, leaving out only what Beatrice had been doing snooping on their friends during their honeymoon and sticking to the major pertinent questions. After learning that it was Madame Lao they decided that it would be best to call Frank for his help. Before they left Ryonami asked for their autograph. It was ultimately decided that Nabiki Ranma and Keiko would return to Japan with Frank while the rest headed to Sydney. Kodachi and the others showed up at the dojo two days later like the cavalry riding in to the rescue, Akane and the rest of their tight-knit group having been too anxious with worry and uncertainty to remain back on the fringes as commanded by Nabiki. They had showed up looking for trouble, only to find out, belatedly, that the matter had been dealt with and only peace remained in the Tendo-Saotome household, with only the shocking news that Kasumi had been the one who saved the day being left undelivered until all of their other frantic questions had been answered. When Nabiki all but collapsed in the middle of a class and was taken to Dr Tofu to check on the condition of her pregnancy in addition to her wives Shampoo, Perfume and Ukyo, her good friends Alison and Beatrice, her sister Akane, her sister's fiancée, Ryoga, Keiko and Kodachi, and her other sisters---Natsume and Kurumi---with their mutual respective mates, and---of course---her ever-faithful lieutenants, Ryonami and Gosunkuji. All went was well eager to hear hear the latest word of Nabiki's condition (as if anything significant might have changed for her besides a few odd cravings in her diet). Though she tried to reassure them that everything was fine, but they wouldn’t hear of it calling her out for pushing herself so hard. Everyone was quick to call her out for trying to act so nonchalant about what happened. Nabiki had to silently concede that she would have to cut back and delegate more responsibility to Natsume and Kurumi-chan. Especially since out of all the females currently pregnant only Ukyo, Keiko, Natsume and Kurumi were presently barren, as not only were Akane and Kodachi both due to bear offspring at roughly the same time that Nabiki would have her own baby but now Shampoo herself was confirmed to be with Ranma's child, further expanding the size of their clan's next generation. Nabiki agreed to take it easy in the future and everyone decided to turn to the dojo. As they walked the two kilometers leading back towards the dojo the conversation moved back to their kids. Kurumi who glanced sidelong at the three sleeping infants and commented how she wanted wanted a child of her own. This caused Mousse to nervously reply that they shouldn’t be rushing things like that. Nabiki agreed stating that it was still another two years before she graduates highschool and even for Akane getting pregnant at seventeen is bound to be a burden. Since Akane and Kodachi had already made plans so they wouldn’t fall behind she reassured Nabiki that she would be fine. Keiko joked that Ryoga would wind up doing the lion's share of supporting his wife after the baby is born causing him to color abruptly at the thought of what the redhead was implying. At that Ryonami could not help but lean closer towards her own romantic interest and murmur about how clueless Ryoga was to which Gosunkuji could not help but glance towards the volatile Ryoga with an understandably nervous expression. The clan presented a weird sight while they trooped on home to Nabiki’s family dojo upon arriving they were greeted by Ranma recently returned from his training trip to gain control of his Elementals. By turns the Tendo family (and guests) filed in past the front gates and into the yard, heading for the main house through the rear entrance, only to come to a complete halt as they were greeted by the sight of a singular phenomenon, one not entirely new to their experience yet still somehow unearthly as a radiant aura of peace and ultimate bliss filled the whole of the Tendo compound. They found Kasumi sitting on a rock beside the koi pond with a white bird perched upon one outstretched finger as she sang a song whose melody was as sweet as any Nightingale, and the vision of her sitting there was like of something pure, perfect and otherworldly. After she finished and everyone broke the spell that held them all speechless Kasumi informed them all that she was going to medical school and thus was leaving on a trip to the examination place. Everyone was surprised at the suddenness of this announcement and while they did support her they were worried. Especially since the forces of evil might seek to turn her to their nature. Frank arrived to pick her up just as Kasumi informed them that he offered to be both her sponsor and companion. Everyone quickly figured out that the two had started dating. Saying their goodbyes Kasumi and Frank road off together. When Ryoga attacked Mousse in a berserk rage due to being possessed by a Dark Fairy. After he was dealt with everyone attempted to figure out what was going on. Not wanting to rely on the Amazons Nabiki wondered if their resident dabbler in the arts, Gosunkuji could help. This caused Ryonami to all but seemed to materialize right then and there. Taking the jar from Kiima's ghostly hand and passed it along to her faithful assistant. Nabiki had Ryonami take it to Gosunkuji. However Shampoo was adamant that it was best to consult an elder when faced with mysterious happenings. Kasumi agreed as well and worried about Ryonami being alone with the fairy asked Lenore to see that she arrives safe and sound without interruption of her visit to Gosunkuji place. Lenore and her companions quickly caught up with Ryonami. While she tried to convince them that she would be fine since Kasumi had asked her personally Lenore wouldn’t budge especially since the rouge Elemental was strong enough to overrule both of Ryoga’s Oni and Human natures. Seeing she wouldn’t convince them Ryonami relented and commented on how hard it was to think of Lenore Chloe and Kiima as a Ghost, Werewolf and Vampire...for all the differences that exist between them, they didn’t seem all that different from many of her classmates. Lenore and Chloe explained that the vampires and werewolves seen in the movies weren’t the norm but did concede that they were hardly what mortals would expect them to be which was why Ryonami found herself so at ease around them. As the three explained exactly what the thing was to Ryonami which turned into a discussion on monotheism and the nature of both sides of the dimensional boundaries between Earth and the planes of Light and Darkness. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Angelique d'Anjou. Lenore froze in disbelief leaving Kiima to ask Angel what she was doing in Japan. When she explained that she was on mission at the request of Frank and asked where the Tendo dojo was. Ryonami who found herself unaccountable stricken with awe at the gentle-mannered foreigner found her voice. Angel then explained that she would be Furinkan’s new nurse before she left allowing Lenore to come to her senses. Ignoring Ryonami’s question of who that was Lenore began to wonder what Frank was thinking in hiring Angel. She quickly figured out that he’s never seen her at work in the field. Ryonami once again asked what was so wrong with her. Kiima explained that while Angel wasn’t a bad person she is something like a catalyst who causes certain things to be in motion by her very presence. The four of them then hurried off to cover the remaining few blocks that separated them from the Gosunkuji household. As the others watched over the fairy Gosunkuji leafed through the moldy old book that had long been gathering dust upon his bookshelf trying to figure out what it was. Eventually he theorized that it was a Bogart. He then proceeded to show how dangerous this thing was by tapping the jar trapping the evil sprite with the eraser end of his pencil and saw the little thing bare wicked teeth as it extended its wings and tiny claws in a most disquieting manner. Seeing the change Lenore realized that it was actually a Hate elemental. She was about to tell them the Demon Lord who was there source when she when Frank called who informed her that Nabiki had been kidnapped. Snapping the phone shut she told everyone what happened and they all left to join the hunt hopping to find Pantyhose Taro before he hurt Nabiki. Gosunkuji reluctantly followed his companions as they went to the Kuno mansion to check up on Kodachi where they would hook up with Frank to find out what happened to Tendo Nabiki. Ryonami followed as well as she had to know what happened to Nabiki. As they were walking they sensed a demon. Tracking it down they discovered Morrigar just as she was about to induce labor in Akane. Lenore wasted little time in attacking. No sooner had Morrigar began to realize that Lenore was a vampire when she was attacked by Chloe. While initially taken by surprise Morrigar wasn’t really worried about the two. She even joked at the two being friends with humans. It wasn’t until Kiima intervened that Morrigar backed off as Kiima’s nature confused her. The four quickly checked up on Akane Lenore having to catch her as the field levitating the girl collapsed. As Akane was still in a trance they took her to the Kuno mansion as they wondered where Ryoga was. Coming into the room they presented Akane to Tofu before explaining what happened. By this time Kodachi had recovered enough to ask about Akane, but Tofu calmed her down before handing her the freshly washed and cloth-swaddled Tokomo. Kodachi reached out to accept the infant into her arms, and then her face lit up like the sun as she embraced her newborn daughter, even as Keiko leaned closer to see, holding her own breath as if afraid to awake the infant, who seemed tiny and barely developed for all that she had taken so much out of her mother. The others were gushing over the baby as well when Lenore informed Tofu that Akane was going into labor as well. Given the fact that the two were giving birth to each other so soon this brought every ones attention to the fact that Shampoo, Ukyo, and Nabiki conceived at the same time. Kodachi ordered Keiko to go rescue Nabiki. She also convinced Natsume and Tatewaki to go as well. The prompted Chloe to ask where Ryoga was. They were informed that he went a head along with Mousse and Perfume in search of Ranma, Nabiki and Taro. Kurumi tried to volunteer but was quickly shot down by Natsume do to her condition and they needed someone to watch Kodachi and Akane. Ryonami tried to help her by stating that Gosunkuji could protect them as he was training in magic. Much to his surprise. She also tried to use Aiko but she was going as well. Before they left Beatrice gave Aiko a tracking device to help her find Nabiki. Beatrice and Kurumi remained behind with Akane, Sasuke, Kodachi, Ryonami and Gosunkuji, Doctor Tofu and the personal nursing staff of the Kunos. Unfortunately in order to get them to leave Beiko had been hiding the fact that she had gone into labor. No sooner did the others depart, however, did she begin to show the effects. To make things worse Beiko had set it so that she would give birth the same time as Nabiki meaning she would be going into labor as well. Takaharis scowled as she took notice of the empty seats in the classroom when she entered at the eleventh hour, this being the third straight class so far that she found less than fully attended. Realizing the students were ditching to check out Angel she became annoyed. Even more so when informed the school disciplinarian Hinako didn’t show up to class either. Takaharis grit her teeth as she thought this over, then glanced out the window of the classroom and softly murmured to herself. Gosukunagi asked her what she was talking about. Introducing himself Gosunkuji added that she wouldn't have heard of him as hardly anyone ever does. When she asked why he answered he just wasn’t that memorable, except to those people who found him amusing. This caused Ryonami to favor him with a hurt and annoyed expression. As she did a quick scan of his Akashic aura Takaharis encouraged Gosunkuji telling him not be quick to put himself down. She then shifted attention away from the his problems to the classes actual subject matter of the day. Gosunkuji seemed bewildered but nonetheless settled back in his seat with a thoughtful look that implied that he was thinking Takaharis's words carefully over, and meanwhile it was left to yet another of the students to answer Takaharis's question by citing page, chapter and passage. When David attacked the school Takaharis with a chibi Hinako-sensei at her side looked on with dismay, as did many other faculty members and curiosity-drawn students. Takaharis instantly recognized David’s weapon as a Kirin's Claw. When Gosunkuji asked what she was talking about she evasively replied that it was something she read about in an old book on artifacts. Ryonami eyed the teacher with a curious expression but said nothing aloud about her own dawning suspicions. She was, however, filing mental notes away to later refer to Nabiki regarding this new teacher. When Saki and Nabiki arrived Ryonami rushed over to them and told Nabiki that Ranma and Perfume had been hurt and led her to them. Saki hurried to match the loping stride of her male companion and marveled once again at the virility and power contained within the male aspect of her friend and sometime ally in adventure, and marveled to note how very much she had missed being around Nerima for precisely that reason. Nabiki had Ryonami look up everything she could about Otono. She quickly found that he was the head of the Otonabi Sports Apparel Zaibatsu, but when asked to dig deeper she found that he was head of Umakusa Suekazen. Siren suddenly appeared startling Nabiki and her immediate companions to explain what the Umakusa Suekazen was, its history as well as their connection to Ranma and Nabiki. Siren warned Ranma and Nabiki that neither was up to the challenge of dealing with the Umakusa Suekazen. She advised Nabiki into finding a new trainer as Cologne wouldn’t be adequate enough, reminding her of Trudy when she asked who would be. She also knew about Ranma’s recent activities with his Elementals and advised him to continue with the last to as they would be intensifying their training tomorrow. With that advice she seemed to step sideways yet vanished into the empty space of air without nary a flicker or trace to mark her passage. Ranma and Nabiki were left in silence as they stared at where the blonde Amazon had been standing, and then slowly turned and looked at one another, no words being necessary as they both realized that they had just been issued a very significant challenge. While Gosunkuji was left in awe and wonder at seeing an Archmage. When Ranma resigned himself to his doom, Ryonami called him out for being so scared of training. However Ranma was talking about him having to sleep with Sobriel and Karina as he was sure either Shampoo, Perfume, Ukyo or Nabiki were going to kill him. While still mad her time with Sharil had calmed Nabiki down a lot telling him not to make a habit of it and not to enjoy it Nabiki asked Ryonami to look up Trudy. When Ryonami couldn’t get ahold of Gosunkuji she went to his house to check up on him. It turned out that the Bogart fairy was gone and Gosunkugi had been searching for it. When he couldn’t find it he remembered the new teacher Takaharis Rumiko and figured she could help. Showing Ryonami the Ogduoad Magical Summoning Circle which he copied from a book he got from the Furinkan Library he was about to attempt to summon her when Ryonami offered to help. Knowing what that would entail he tried to disway her but she insisted. So disrobing she allowed him to paint the runes on her body. Abilities Ryonami is an advanced student of the Anything Goes School trained by Nabiki. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters